For Newprinny, Theluppijackal and Tylosaurus of anime
by Ikebukuro
Summary: The longest one yet, and this one was real tough to write as well. Longest sex scene(s) out of all of them, you try keep your vocab fresh; it's tough!


**For Newprinny, Tylosaurus and Theluppijackal of /anime/**

**Note: To any randomer who does not belong to /anime/ don't read this story. It is a personalized story for the people of /anime/ - if you have no idea what /anime/ is (not anime, /anime/) then that means you should not be reading this.**

Strands of long blonde hair flooded out onto the white slopes of the pillow on the bed, springs squeaked like mice being squeezed repeatedly, the backboard groaned like a weathered dying tree as it was pushed backwards and forwards ever so slightly. Dull thudding and slapping resonated around every corner of the room; scrambling into every hole and crack like a hive of starved termites, the rhythm was occasionally broken with a sharp yip or extrapolated moan of pleasure. Bed sheets lay strewn across the room; accompanied by clothes which were thrown against the floor like a wet paper towel. The air was filled with the smell of Sodom and smut; the smell of dirty, forbidden love as Newprinny perpetually submitted to the redhead 'woman' who was displayed before his eyes. The one whose penis currently occupied his butt. Slim arms and steady hands firmly gripped his cheeks as Tylosaurus; the 'woman' in question; forced her way inside her lover's writhing body using her hidden tool to gain access to his most sensitive parts. Her hot iron poker pressed forwards; Tylo felt as though she was judge, jury and executioner with all the power Newprinny willingly gave to her - her emerald green eyes; filled to the brim with the flames of passionate desires; fixed onto Newprinny's watering, pleading azure eyes, her gaze fixated on him as if to say "I know what you like; and where you like it. But I decide whether you get it or not." Tylo's dominant nature was in perfect synergy with Newprinny's occasional appetite for being dominated. That being said; that doesn't mean Newprinny was always on the receding end.

Tylo pushed deeper again, her red rocket causing a stimuli in all of Newprinny's body parts – mixing the pace between fast, quick thrusts and slow; drawn-out grinding on the inside of his intestinal walls. Newprinny always had the smarts to use an enema before anal sex, so Tylo could go as deep as she wanted without the use of a condom; allowing her to fill Newprinny with her secret man juices. As the pace begin to quicken, Newprinny's prostrate being tackled and tickled by Tylo's dick, Newprinny's helmet expanded a few millimetres in size, "Great," Tylo thought, "He's about to cum this soon? Well it's not like that's a bad thing to say, means I've just gotten better and better at what I do best. Now all I have to do," She giggled maliciously in her head, "is apply a little pressure here and." Tylo did one final, strong, slow grind allowing Newprinny to feel every centimetre of her cock that slid in past his little balloon-knot asshole, "Uaaagggghhh." Newprinny's body retraced as her shaft pulsated; showering his stomach and chest with steamy bitter-white-jam. Newprinny fell back on the bed's pillows huffing and puffing while Tylo stood up to get some wipes to clean him up with, "Seriously this guy has _no _endurance whatsoever." Tylo muttered under her breath, she returned and threw the anti-septic wipes at the exhausted blondie on the bed. Putting on a faux-Italian-American accent Tylo felt the need to say "Now clean yourself up ya filthy animal." This sparked dry laughter from the exhausted 'knight-in-white' on the sheets, "That was, a terrible impression." Newprinny gasped. Tylo merely smiled off this comment and turned around to go into the bathroom down the hall, taking a moment to stretch out before brushing her fiery locks out of her face and into place as she moaned – she always had trouble shaking off the drowsiness that befell her after being intimate, 'The Sleepy Fox' was her nickname back in her high school days. Albeit she wasn't exactly a 'she' back then but it's not like any of the guys seemed to care. They couldn't really complain when their mouth was full of prime steak after all. Her feet fell on the Persian rug that covered the walkway of the second story of their home, fine art hung on the wall to the left to cover up the otherwise blank wall, Tylo didn't really understand art as Newprinny often insisted that she should try to think abstract – but even she had to admit that they looked much better than a solid white strip of nothing. *bump* "Ah dammit!" Tylo snapped, banging her hip on a small mahogany table with a brass bowl of fruit on it, "Prinny honey, we need to get rid of this table. Why did you even get it? None of us even eats the fruit there!"

"We keep it because it makes the place look less empty." A reply shot from the bedroom. "Yeah well it makes my hips look like you're an abusive husband!" Tylo pouted. "Or it makes me look like I'm being a great husband if you catch my drift", the quip was tinged with a sense of self-satisfaction and Tylo had trouble holding back a grin as she shook her head and continued toward the bathroom. Pushing open the brown oak door Tylo beelined straight for the sink and ran cool water into the basin to splash over her face to wash off the little sweat on her face and to keep herself awake in the here and now. As the cool water ran off her jaw line Tylo raised her head to look at herself in the mirror and saw a slightly-red faced Newprinny standing behind her as she felt his arms snake around her tummy as he squeezed her ever so gently, "I couldn't help but notice back there that," Newprinny gave a light shrug, "My...performance isn't, well, up to par." While Tylo understood exactly what he meant, she decided it be best to play dumb for now in case she said something wrong. "Whatdya mean?" She asked innocently. "Come on, don't play dumb. Things have been getting a little tame for you in the bedroom hasn't it?" Newprinny's tone carried the hint of absolution, "You don't need to deny it its really obvious, and something tells me that – you wanna try something more...adventurous. Am I right?"

Tylo looked down for a moment and took that time to compose the best way of saying what was on her mind, "There, is something." She confessed, "But it's something I want to try _with _you...and someone else." "Oh you mean a three-way? Yeah I can roll with that." Newprinny replied. Tylo's eyes shot back up like a rabbit in headlights with surprise, surprise at how easily Newprinny accepted this new idea, "Question is though, who's our candidate? We can't just pull some stranger off the streets." Newprinny pulled away from Tylo, his fingertips lightly tickling her convex waist. He sat down on the toilet seat and struck a pose similar to the statue 'The Thinker', whether this was intentional or not remained to be seen but nonetheless he continued thinking as Tylo retracted from the sink and straightened out. "Well how about Jim? Jim Armstrong? You know from your college days, you still talk to him right?" Tylo suggested. Newprinny's sharp blue gaze, brought up from the floor, met with Tylo. "You mean married Jim? Jim married to the bitchantor 4000 who slapped him for looking at another lady at a dinner party? Yeah I'm sure he's available." Newprinny sarcastically shook his head while murmuring something inaudible under his breath; Tylo doubted he was insulting her. "Well how about Frank?" Tylo suggested once again, weighing up her options.

"Frank Stone?" Newprinny inquired.

"Yeah him, he'd be up for it wouldn't he?"

"Yeah without a doubt, he's probably taking it up the ass right now."

"Huh?"

"He was arrested four months ago for being in possession of cocaine."

"Oh...well, how about Mick?"

"Dead."

"Shit, sorry."

Tylo began pacing as she tried her hardest to recall anyone Newprinny knew who would be, A, up for it, B, any good. Her list of options growing smaller by the minute as she racked her brain and searched her memory.

"Hmm...how about Johnson then? I've heard he's got a pretty big 'Johnson' heheh." Tylo loved a lewd play on words every now and then.

"Nah, that guy's only interested in real women" As Newprinny said this, he earned a harsh glare from Tylo, "Ah, I mean he's only interested in _biological _women." Tylo gave an astute nod and spoke with an uppity voice, "Thank you." Dropping the sark she continued, "well how about Mark?"

"Moved to Dusseldorf, Germany three years ago"

"Chris?"

"Disappeared without a trace."

"Steve?"

"In hospital"

"...Luke?"

"In Zanzibar doing charity work."

"Fuck!" Tylo threw her arms up in the air stormed out the bathroom and stampeded back to the bedroom where she pulled her clothes back on, steaming with anger the entire time and cursing her ill fate. Newprinny played it smart and stayed in the bathroom, one thing he's learnt in his many years is that you absolutely do NOT piss off the fox or deal with it when it's angry. A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal...Jackal. If Newprinny was a cartoon character a light bulb would've just turned on above his head, "Yeah. He's perfect" A wide and silly grin crept onto Newprinny's face as he hoisted himself from the toilet seat and approached the beast in the bedroom. Only she was a beast in a less sexy sense right now. Scratching his head he ventured into the lair of the lion as she was pulling up her denim shorts and pulling her hair out of the back of her tank-top. Newprinny snuck a quick peek at her lilac lace panties before opening her mouth to speak, "Tylo?" He started, quickly cut off as she span round, her face tinged with agitation and her green eyes brimming with the embers of a different fire, and snapped, "What!?" Newprinny was taken aback for a second, both by her sharpness and the fact she hadn't put a bra on so her nipples were very apparent on the fabric covering her chest. "Luppi." Newprinny suggested, raising his hands as though he needed to defend himself from whatever onslaught may come. But it never came, instead all emotion left her face in a split second and the embers were snuffed in a flash. Turning her head away for a moment, she mulled over what Luppi looked like as it had been quite some time since she last saw him – roughly three years in fact. In her mind he was a rather small and thin guy with a rather effeminate appearance, thick black hair that fell down to the nape of his neck and covered the top of his ears with not clouding his vision thanks to the hairpin that kept his cowlick in place. His skin was a pale white which gave him a sickly appearance and his dark blue eyes didn't do much but serve to accentuate this unhealthy glow. "Well when you're facing down it's all the same," Tylo proceeded to ask a more important question, "How big is he?"

"He's 5ft 6." Newprinny's answer received a sigh and facepalm from Tylo, "How _big, _is he?" Tylo stressed her question a little more in the hopes that her lower-on-the-ladder lover would understand. "Ohhhh...yeah I have no idea." Newprinny grimaced a little as he confessed his lack of information, "But he's a doormat in the bedroom, he'll let you do whatever you want with his body. Well think it over, I'm going to get my clothes back on – why you gotta leave the window open when we have sex? That's stuff from the 1930s and it's freakin' freezing" Newprinny scraped his clothes off the ground as Tylo sat down on the bed and weighed up her options. 'Well, it's not like I got many other options – fuck it, let's just stick with it' She thought.

"Yeah sure, get him on the phone – invite him for dinner and we'll brow-beat him into a threesome and let it all snowball." Tylo gave her ultimatum to Newprinny oh so casually. "You make it sound easy," Newprinny remarked while pulling up his pants, "so when do you want him for, shall we do Wednesday?"

"Yeah Wednesday sounds good, let's hope the lil guy is any good otherwise this'll be a waste." Tylo spat as she walked out the room. As she walked away she heard an echoing shout, "Oh hoh, since when did you start talking like that _commander_?" Shaking his head Newprinny finished pulling his sock up and stood up to grab the phone on the wall, dialling Luppi's home number he waited for him to pick up – it was 5pm so he should be at home, he works night shifts on a Monday.

Three rings. Three rings and the receiver was lifted.

"Hey Luppi, it's me Newprinny."

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah I know it's been a while"

...

"Actually, I was just about to ask whether you wanted to come here for dinner. It's this Wednesday."

...

"No it's just going to be the three of us."

...

"7pm."

...

"Okay great, see you there."

The receiver was placed down on both ends, Luppi placing his down first, "Hey sweetheart?" Newprinny bellowed, "I just got off the phone, he's coming."

"Good." A malevolent voice rang.

Wednesday Night

Tylo finished lighting the white candles in the golden candlesticks at the table made with plates and silverware. A silver platter lay in the centre of the table empty and anticipating the succulent roast goose in the oven, waiting to be placed upon it. Blowing out the match Tylo threw it in the bin and stepped in front of the mirror in the dining room – her habanera-coils were all held up in a bunch with hair flowing down her back and a bang covering her right eye. She was sporting a red dress which cut down the middle, the fabric just covering her breasts while her chest was in plain view - it had a similar shape on the back with the two strips of fabric going over her shoulders and only meeting just above her backside. The dress was designed to look as though the wearer was wearing not much at all, an illusion of nudity. A shiny diamond necklace hung from her neck and a slit in the side of her dress allowed one of her legs to come through when she walked. True the dinner party was supposed to be low-key but that's not excuse to look bad, at least that's what Tylo thought – Newprinny often begged to differ. And yet despite his difference of opinion he sported a black suit with accentuating off-white pinstripes, his hair slicked back into a mullet and he wore thin-framed glasses with low-power lenses. He could do fine without them but he always wore them whenever he needed to look classy for an occasion. As he walked down the stairs he fixed his cufflinks while adjusting his hair the slightest behind his ears.

"You look wonderful tonight," Newprinny commented on Tylo's appearance, "then again," Newprinny swept around and grabbed Tylo from behind giving her a small peck on the neck, 2You always look wonderful."

Tylo giggled, "Now who's the one talking strangely huh?" She swivelled in his arms and threw her own around his neck. "So you got the plan nailed down?" A dark chuckle was heard loudly in her left ear. "I'll take that as a yes."

*ding dong*

"And here's the guest of honour now." Newprinny broke away from Tylo's grip as he approached the door, "Now remember, best behaviour." He said purposefully patronizingly, giving a smug grin at Tylo as she groaned with disbelief. Opening the door revealed the said guest of honour, Luppi, he was clad in a full matt black suit with black tie and a red shirt, his hair cut short and swept back around the sides, his dark sunglasses made him look extremely imposing if it wasn't for his mediocre height. "Luppi! How you been?" Newprinny immediately went for a personal hug, it was clear to Tylo that they went back quite far given how Luppi smiled and laughed heartily as he was nearly crushed in Newprinny's attack of friendship. "Been pretty well myself," Luppi managed to squeeze at a response from his now compacted lungs, "and how about you and Tylo?" Luppi gave a polite nod and smile to Tylo, the expression of his face whispered "Help me he's killing me"

"Well don't just leave him there, come inside." Tylo tried to draw attention to herself for Luppi's sake who would undoubtedly be near passing out right now; Newprinny didn't really know when to stop with friendly formalities. "Yeah sure okay," Newprinny released his vice grip much to the joy of Luppi who would probably need an x-ray, not because Newprinny was especially strong just because Luppi was especially small framed.

"You can keep your shoes on."

"It's alright anyway I haven't been anywhere with these."

Luppi still took a moment to wipe his feet off at the doormat before pocketing his sunglasses in his suit's lapel. He strolled right into the dining room, the way he carried himself when he walked reeked of confidence and pride as aforementioned he would be really imposing if it wasn't for his height. "Wow I gotta say, you two really put an effort on when it comes to this sort of thing – Tylo you look absolutely ravishing tonight, as does this table." Luppi took a quick sniff at the aroma in the air, Tylo didn't have time to thank his compliment before he continued, "Roast English goose if I'm not mistaken?"

"That's right," Newprinny took charge of the conversation before Tylo could even get a word in edgeways, "we have a friend who breeds them and sells them to us for a discounted price." "Pays to know people huh?" Luppi remarked "No, it costs to know them!" Newprinny quipped, sparking up laughter among all the inhabitants present.

"There's no point standing around, you two get seated while I go get dinner from the oven." Tylo left in such a way that Newprinny could see she was agitated at not being able to really join the conversation, she felt extradited no doubt which wasn't a part of the plan. Newprinny pulled out the oak chair with white cushions at the closest side of the table, "You can sit here; me and Tylo will sit around the other side." Luppi thanked Newprinny as he sat down and pulled himself into the table; brushing the satin tablecloth back and off his lap while Newprinny circled around – he was about to sit down when he he was hit with a minor revelation, "I better go help Tylo with that tray – it's pretty heavy" Newprinny left after receiving a polite nod and smile form Luppi, back in elementary school he was given the nickname "Flowerpot" after how he always nodded and smiled like a musical plastic flower.

Entering the kitchen Newprinny was grabbed and pulled to one side, he met with Tylo's oppressive gaze, "What do you think you're doing?" A hushed rage spat at him, "This isn't anything like the plan!" Newprinny put his hands on Tylo's shoulders "Relax, it's under control and the night is young. It'll play out – now come on let's get this served out." Newprinny turned away from the raging hell behind him so cooly Tylo wondered why he was so collected, but if he was this confident that they'd succeed then why should she doubt him. Shaking off an iota of her anger Tylo picked up the vegetables in the Tupperware tubs on the worktop surface to the left of the fridge, inside were a bounty of green beans, potatoes; both mashed and cut and carrots neatly sliced. Newprinny carried the large, crackling goose out of the oven and set it down on the silver platter in the centre of the table. Tylo and Newprinny both sat in their places, "You'd better have this 'under control' or I'll kill you."

An hour later. Newprinny, Luppi and Tylo finished up dinner and Newprinny had not stuck to the plan at all, much to Tylo's dismay and rage. It became very apparent to both Newprinny and Luppi that she was getting agitated, but still Newprinny held his reserve and confidence. "That was amazing, you really know how to cook I must say," Luppi exclaimed while wiping off his mouth with a napkin, "Next time you should stop by my place, I gotta return the favour for something like _this_." Tylo didn't respond and instead took the moment to take a long sip from a glass of wine. "Oh by the way Luppi," Newprinny started calmly, "Have sex with us in a three way." *pfffft* Tylo spat out the wine in sheer shock and surprise "WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screamed in her mind, her eyes shot up and was met with Luppi's "Why would you even say that you fu-"

"Okay."

"It worked!?" Tylo's mind was full to the brim with disbelief and shock. She turned to meet Newprinny giving a seriously dumbfound look as his face had a self-satisfied smirk plastered onto it. "Oh yeah he knew exactly what he was getting into before he even came here."

"...When?" Tylo croaked.

"From the start." Luppi replied.

Monday night

Stretching out on his sofa to try and give himself a few more drops of energy after he woke up from his daytime sleep, "Night shifts. I said on my application form I like the 'night life' but this isn't really what I had in mind." Luppi arose of the sofa, twisting and stretching out the kinks in his joints in an attempt to try and get himself moving. "I should really sleep on the bed." He muttered; shaking his head. *ring ring* "Shit, what now?" Luppi growled, "I bet it's work again – if they're taking my free day to pile work on me again I'm gunna be pissed." He picked up the receiver after it rang two more times.

"Hey Luppi, it's me Newprinny."

Luppi was taken aback, originally he cursed his own bad luck but this changes things, "Newprinny? Gosh, it's been a long ass time since I heard your voice."

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah I know it's been a while"

"Well, what is it? You probably have a reason for calling I'm guessing? You know I'm going to work soon."

"Actually, I was just about to ask whether you wanted to come here for dinner. It's this Wednesday."

"*sigh* I know what 'dinner' means, don't think I've forgotten our college days. We munched on 'roast beef' and 'sauerkraut' at least 3 times a week. So who's the gang this time?"

"No it's just going to be the three of us."

"Is that so huh? Well I've been through a dry-spell lately – what time you want me?"

"7pm."

"Alright, I'll be showing my face – this'll be nostalgic. I'll wear my best suit though, no reason to look unclassy."

"Okay great, see you there."

Present

"So that's how it is." Luppi finished explaining to a still shell-shocked Tylo, "There's no time like the present, where you wanna do this?" Luppi rose off his seat with a 'time-to-go-to-work' demeanour as he stretched out to shake off the drowsiness that a large meal presented. Before Tylo could even react Newprinny answered, "We can just do it in the front room, just realized that we've never done it there have we Tylo?" Newprinny turned to his better half with a stern yet unreadable expression, Tylo transcended beyond common logic and understand and just squeezed out a "Huh?" as she fell into an almost dream-like state. Newprinny snapped his fingers in her face to bring her back to her senses, Tylo gave a small jump that made her hair wobble with the motion; it could only be described as cute.

"Come on, this is what you wanted wasn't it?" Newprinny teased coyly. Those words caused a flash in the Tylo's mind, heart and eyes. Newprinny gave a second to regret what he just said. The monster inside her was about to explode. Wordlessly, he walked away; threw his arm around Luppi and escorted him to the front room – which was spacious with black leather couches, a wall mounted 62" TV, a large aquarium in the wall and other furniture generic to a living room. Tylo, still sitting at the table, grinned a sickly grin and gave a deep, dark, malicious chuckle.

"Oh, so that's how you're going to play it?" She slowly rose like a demonic spirit summoned from the depths of hell itself, "Alright, well I can play dirty too." Her eyes filled the passionate fire she held on that Monday but this was much more vibrant and intense; a flame of pure chaos and wanton desires.

Stepping out of her heels she approached the living room like how a lion approaches a slab of steak, it will get what it wants – just that the lion in the dress wanted a meat of a different kind. Walking through the hall Tylo entered the living room to find that Luppi was halfway through removing his suit and Newprinny lay naked on one the sofa slowly stroking his penis in an attempt to get excited for the gauntlet that lay before him – he's seen that type of fire in Tylo's eyes before, and needless to say he knew what exactly was in store for him. Luppi on the other hand did not and was taking a very so-so attitude to the whole thing – he was going to be punished severely for this mistake. Tylo didn't even wait for any form of tact, Luppi was undressing far too slowly and that made her angry. Furious. Striding toward him Tylo threw off her own dress, or rather tore it off, and casted it aside. The sheer sexual thrill coursed through her veins like pure adrenaline causing her dick to shoot right up like a rocket, she was going to make this scum pay for daring to take this haphazardly and so carefree. "If you're going to fuck me," Tylo barked while yanking down his suit pants and underwear, "then you better get serious." Tylo shoved Luppi's head down with such force that Luppi let out a loud gasp of surprise and pain, even Newprinny started up to check if Luppi was okay while thanking whatever stars he was born under that he wasn't in Luppi's position. "I think a little punishment is in order." Tylo snapped; tone laced with toxic poison. She dug her hands between Luppi's butt cheeks and spread them wide apart keeping her tiger-ferocity up as she lined up her man cannon with Luppi's 'ejection port' – and then with no warning, Tylo plunged herself into Luppi's body. Dry. Normally dry orifices are enough to put anyone off sex but Tylo was different, the hard grating friction forcing her foreskin back and brushing so strongly against her shaft while Luppi yelp and squealed with a maelstrom of delight, shock and pain – the whole experience just fuelled her raging sexual desires which she'll sate on this un-expecting soul before her. "Such is the price for insubordination" Tylo recited in a regal voice, "All wrong do-ers must be," Another forceful and deep push was felt as Tylo's shaft forced its way even deeper into Luppi's colon, Tylo leant over Luppi's back and whispered into his ear, "Punished." And with that she drew her cock back from Luppi's abused asshole and jammed it back in with an even more fierce vigour; not even giving Luppi a moment of respite. Luckily for his sake, Tylo's excitation procured a small amount of pre-cum to creep out of her urethra meaning that when she went in for the second 'French Assault' it smeared around the edge of his sphincter and provided just a small amount of lubricant to ease the pain somewhat, but only somewhat. Luppi was by nature submissive but _this _went outside the boundaries of normality, she was dominating hi- no, she was terrorizing him. "Heh," Luppi thought, a strangely clear mind amidst the torment of Tylo's rough, grinding erection, "She's an absolute terror for absolute territory it seems. Well, I don't have space to complain, let's just roll with it." Tylo did not let up for a second and continued to pound his strained pork ring; she loved every second of this torture and could hardly even hold back. She lost herself to the virulent sadism in her mind and with it she lost all rhythm and sense of conservation for others, she forced her pole deeper into him like a railgun, a jackhammer, a gauss rifle – the force of which she pummelled Luppi's small body could only be described as malicious as Luppi lost all ability to even cry out in pain. Her jagged jerks shot in and out so fast both her and Luppi were wondering if the friction would produce flame. Tylo's breasts juttered with every thrust at an attempt to keep up with the rhythm but the motion just made them bounce around like space hoppers while Luppi's humble sized dick bounced back and forth like a Cadillac with hydraulics, lowjacking to the eccentric beat of the tune of his ass getting pounded like the last days of Berlin.

Newprinny just sat back and enjoyed the show; his left hand cupped around the back of his cock and he played with himself to the spectacle displayed before him – he adjusted pressure in his fingers as he slid his whole hand up and down; making sure to tickle every gland in the right side of his dick. He used his right hand to fiddle with the crevice of his helmet giving his japs-eye a tap every now and then, it made his whole penis twitch a little every time he did it. Every now and then he'd swap hand and instead flip his hand over so that his palm massaged the front of his meat while he dug his fingers into the soft area of his urethra line. The sharp tang granted him much stimulation; as did the sight of his old friend being destroyed by his own lover, he felt as though he was watching some bitter and twisted way of a person instigating them self as the boss, the alpha 'male' so to speak. Luppi on the other hand was forcing back tears, while his asshole had expanded to accommodate Tylo's beefy pole the dry friction was still killing him. The dull slapping of Tylo's pelvis and Luppi's derrière echoed throughout the empty house along with Tylo's animalistic grunts of rage and dominance and pleasure – in a last ditch effort to save his torn bunghole, Luppi reached for the citrus-scented lube he kept in his jacket pocket. His arm was grabbed in a steely grip, "Oh I don't think so." A bitter voice roared deeply, the sudden change in personality from hot beauty to demon of flame and rage; quite frankly; scared Luppi.

"You don't get off that easy; I'm not even half done with you." Tylo yanked her 'Excalibur' from Luppi's 'sheath' and span him around – his face was filled with terror but the glint in his eyes just softly purred 'Please'. Without missing a beat Tylo was on the sofa, jammed her hand into Luppi's open jaw, pushed it down without any regard to his tolerance for pain and slipped her chunky hot dog into his mouth. Luppi didn't even react anymore, Tylo had broken him, he merely closed his eyes and began to suck strongly – he was just glad that he was granted a more pleasant method of being oppressed. The bulging arterioles of Tylo's cock were caressed by Luppi's velvety and buttery-smooth tongue and cheeks, Tylo went slowly at first letting the initial good sensation of Luppi's tongue running up and down her shaft, his top incisors teasing her helmet as they slowly brushed against it as she pulled back each time – the soft scrape of enamel on skin sent a shudder up her spine and made Tylo loose her composure for a few moments. Then something in her mind twigged, "Newprinny!" She barked like a drill sergeant giving orders to a new recruit, Newprinny stopped pleasuring himself and bolted up like a rabbit in headlights, "This is supposed to be a threesome right? Well get to your post!" Newprinny was certain that Tylo wanted a military career or something, "Yes sir." He replied coolly and casually. Peeling himself from the seat of the sofa, he wandered over to Luppi; carefully slipping the citrus-scented lubricant out of his jacket pocket while Tylo had her back turned; and her cock upturned by Luppi's tongue. Both Newprinny and Luppi exchanged glances before Newprinny circled around the back; just one look was needed for Luppi to utter his dearest thanks to him.

Squeezing out the contents of the bottle onto his own erection and onto Luppi's punished butthole, Newprinny rubbed it around to make sure that Luppi's 'suffering' didn't need to go on any farther. The gel cooled down his rectum; Luppi let out a sigh of relief as some of the earlier discomfort left his body – as if burn gauze had been applied. Then softly and delicately, unlike his 'better' half, Newprinny entered Luppi his rod glistening as though it had been coated with diamonds or stars in the sky. In the grand scheme of things he didn't really need to act with so much care and tact since Luppi had been assaulted to the point of no return, really it felt like throwing a corndog down a hallway. If Newprinny hadn't been playing with himself earlier then it would've taken him days, weeks, months to even get off inside him – lucky the earlier session left him with a lower endurance as he still managed to squeeze some pleasure out of his now spaced-out rear, the warmth of his insides still gave a nice faint buzz through the centre of his slightly-numbed spear which granted him a small jolt through the lower part of his spine. Newprinny took it slow at first but as soon as he glanced up to see his fiery bride mercilessly laying into the poor dark haired man between them, he decided it'd be best if he sped it up unless Tylo decided that _he _wasn't taking it seriously and thus _he'd _be the one subject to punishment and frankly. That scared him.

Tylo showed no signs of giving up just yet, the tip of her cock began slamming into the back of Luppi's throat paying no head to his gag reflex – Luppi had to hold his breath otherwise he'd choke due to the unrelenting force that was Tylo. He began to beg for Tylo to just cum so the ordeal would be over, but the sensation of being dominated like never before gave Luppi a lustful urge to allow her to continue – not to mention Newprinny going at him from behind tickled his fancy; and his prostate. He didn't want to get off yet it'd just make him irate, but try as he may, Luppi just could not ignore the pulsing warm rod in his mouth and the thick pole sliding so softly and smoothly in and out of his behind, tingling on both entry and exit. Luppi grasped his rock-solid dick in his right hand and began to feverously masturbate while his left hand grabbed Tylo's cock with a steely grip,

"Oh-hoh, now he's with it." Tylo remarked as she let up to allow her brainwashed toy to play with her a bit, weighing up his performance the entire time. Luppi's vision began to blur as everything just blended together with the speed of which mortal man was not meant to know, his primal instincts to sate his desires on every person in the room. His asshole tightened as his penis began to throb; his hand coming into contact with the first appearance of his cum – Luppi closed his eyes as his erection shuddered as he sprayed his Alfredo sauce all over Newprinny's crotch, this caused his butthole to tighten even further, "hmph, hmmr, umph." Luppi tried to grunt and groan but his mouth was occupied at the time. The sudden change in pressure made Newprinny loose all control," Oh, ouh; huh huh aaaooohh!" He roared, he barely pulled out in time as he shot his own salt milk all over Luppi's stomach. Pulling away Newprinny stepped aside as he tried to catch his breath – he didn't lose his breath from any effort or arduous task; the shock took his breath away. He never expected such a rapid change and neither did his man meat, it was hard to tell which was more beaten at this point – Newprinny's cock strained as though put through a pasta machine or Luppi's smashed cock-garage after someone drove a tank into it.

"Seriously? That's all you guys got?"

Oh shit. Someone wasn't done, not by a long shot. Newprinny felt his head being pulled down to the ground; he didn't have the time to react and fell to his knees while his lips fell to Tylo's iron-like bolt, "Finish everything on your plate soldier." Newprinny had no option but to obey the cruel general lest he want to court marshalled and face 'the firing squad' – her calves rested on his shoulders while her back relaxed and pushed back to the edge of the sofa. But luckily Newprinny had a trick up his sleeve, a certain method to getting Tylo off quickly. As he sucked like a vacuum on her solid streetlamp he took a moment to push her cock to the left side of his mouth and gently bite with all of his teeth and bring them back. "Hnnnng you always feel so good when you suck my dick like that!" Tylo screamed as she felt Newprinny's molars, incisors and canines digging into her shaft. "Gotta be a little rough with this girl" He thought to himself. Luppi just thanked every God he knew that his part was over – he acted like he knew what he was getting into. He most certainly did not in reality. Newprinny kept up his method of 'teeth tickling' as he dubbed it, he kept it in reserve for times when Tylo needed a quick relief in a public place or when time was short. "Hnmmm, hoah uhu heheheh, oh ba~by~" Tylo's voices was strained as the blood rushed to her face while her mouth salivated like a slobbering horny dog, one that needed to be kept on a much tighter leash for the safety of unexpecting guests. Try as he may, Tylo's shaft never let up its granite hardness but her body did not lie. It'd only take a moment longer and one last bite. Newprinny breathed deeply and prepared himself as he gave a small and sharp bite. "HUH!" The gasp was the death-cry of the harbinger of destruction.

Expansion was felt in Newprinny's mouth as his mouth was filled to the brim with milky-marmalade, a tsunami of lukewarm salty honey flooded over his taste-buds – fulfilling Newprinny's own desire of getting a taste of his love's _love_. As Tylo retraced her spark plug from Newprinny's maw; Newprinny savoured the taste of the fluid in his mouth as he swallowed it like a fine wine. Tylo panted and rightfully so, she did the most work out of the three of them. But then again after looking at Luppi passed-out, that was truly debateable. Tylo's hair had fallen down from its original style into a wild series of streams but it's not like it mattered, she just ravaged two guys sexually not won a beauty pageant. Luppi was no better off either, soaked in sweat and truly spent. Newprinny just fell back onto the coffee table, both he and Luppi wished that this was the last threesome that Tylo wanted – after she raged on them like a wild beast it only seemed fitting to call her as one. Tylo was once known as a 'fox' but right now, after that, she was Tylo-saurus.


End file.
